


The Great Pretender

by ItzeldaVersus



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux centric, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, I dont even know how I got this idea but I had to go with it, It wouldn't stop bothering me, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad, Slow Build, The OT3 being Kylo/Rey/Hux, possible OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzeldaVersus/pseuds/ItzeldaVersus
Summary: Armitage Hux has never had an ordinary or "happy" life, by all means he is used to being screwed over. What doesn't help his predicament is meeting a tall and attractive third-year student, who seems to be full of issues on his own. He looks at this man but that man looks elsewhere, at someone else. Of course, just another day in his life.["I'm wearing my heart like a crown"]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> So this is my very first Star Wars published work, I have another one written but not published yet. I am fairly new into the Star Wars universe so I decided to try out this idea that was in my head and didn't let me sleep at night. I have NO idea why Hux was the character I chose to bring to life and the center to this story, he is not my favorite (although I can appreciate him as he is) My Hux is a lot more humanly as I suspect that would be the case should he be born in a modern universe and not on a war zone all his life. I'm not sure where this story will go but be advised that angst, sad, drama and romance will come. I am still unsure about an endgame ship as I am a multi-shipper so that's that if any are endgame. Also pretend that The Academy mentioned is like a College or y'know for the purpose of the story. Don't hesitate to let me know if I mess up on any details and also feel free to comment and the like. That's it from me, hope you enjoy it.

Prologue

Walking out of his last class for the day, he wasn’t entirely sure if this was the expectation he had after transferring to Jedi University. He wasn’t very used to a life that wasn’t in Arkanis; the watching of the rain cover the entire territory for several days was a normal occurrence to him. He was positioned into the outer Rim territories and had expected to remain there most, if not, all his life.

  
He had completed two years of undergraduate studies in the Arkanis Academy with honors status. He had received news of acceptance into the most prestigious University that ever grazed the very Galaxy: Jedi University. He couldn’t believe it, nor would it sink in his mind after re-reading the acceptance letter more than five times (he honestly lost count after that.) He had applied to Jedi University before starting Arkanis Academy, only to be sorely rejected. He had not met the set requirements and every day was reminded of it by his father and the criticizing of all his bullies and tormentors while they never failed to explain that “only the very best got selected to go to Jedi University” and remind him of what an incompetent failure he was thus he had no chance and that explained why he was not accepted.

  
It still stung, time and time after. Especially since he himself had dreams of grandeur and wanted more. He dreamt of a much better life with that of wealth and stability. One which seemed so far away and unreachable should he remain in the incessantly rainy and tiny system of Arkanis; his imagination could only dream of such grand plans, much too colossal to fit in the tiny system he lived in and was native to.

  
He had reapplied subsequently twice; each new school year after he had finished the term in his home system’s Academy. He was once more not accepted last year and the eternal time that transpired between his application being submitted this time of year and the delayed response he was expected was getting suspiciously long. He decided to resign himself to continue his undergraduate studies in Arkanis Academy should he be rejected once more, which he believed was only a matter of time of coming to him in another rejection letter, making him lament himself one final time.

  
Instead in his hands, was the chance he _always_ sought after, the opportunity of a lifetime, the beginning of his dreams coming to fruition. He had been accepted to Jedi University. Jedi University was in the Heart of what was then the Republic, turned into the Imperial Empire and subsequently died out by the rule of The First Order. Jedi University was located in the central system of all the systems: In Coruscant. He obviously didn’t waste any time as he began packing up his belongings. A better life was awaiting him.

Only one sole parting was what hurt him: his mother. He believed she would be accepting of the choices he would make and take. He was not going to let his chance—his one and only chance slip away from his grasp because of useless emotion. It was all too meager in comparison to the grand scheme of things he had planned. To be attached to this system because of an attachment; an attachment to a person that was no longer here—she couldn’t keep him there in Arkanis now that she was deceased, perhaps if she were alive, he would take his dreams down a notch or kiss them goodbye forever. Now, no one nor anything would hold him back from his dreams, to stop him from becoming the great man he was meant to be.

  
He had stood in front of his mother’s grave. The complicated emotions starting to form inside of his heart always bothered him. He had plenty of time to get rid of and dispose of them, yet with his mother, he could never bring himself to forget nor erase them. He hated weakness, always did—in himself and in others. He had hoped his feelings of weakness would one day escape, but they remained only for his mother. He placed the flowers he had purchased for her. Her favorite kinds in an assortment of three: Her favorite one being sun flowers, reminding her of his birth as he was her new sun. Her second favorites were red roses because she was passionate and although she didn’t say, he knew it was because his father had always sent her red roses on her birthday. Finally, tulips and these were her favorite thorough because she had been raised in a planet where many tulips were the flowers that were present and the system’s chosen flower that represented it.

  
There wasn’t a day that he didn’t miss her, even though he swallowed every bit of his emotions and his longing for his mother and her warm embrace into the very bottom of his being. He internally spoke to her, believing her to hear him out. He hated nothing more than hearing his weak and pathetic voice speak to her, so he opted for a silent and internal conversation with his mother. He promised to return and come back on vacations to change the flowers and see her once more. The rain was beginning to fall, and he had a certain transport to catch.

  
The trip was a long one and arduous. He never thought that it would be such a terribly long distance from Arkanis to Coruscant, but he could appreciate the difference when he got outside the airship. He paid the fee for the trip and left to observe the ever-busy life of Coruscant, so drastically different from the calm and serious daily life in his home planet. He noticed the shining lights, people moving to and from, so many spaceships traveling up into numerous routes—it was bustling with life, adventure and activity was endless. Already he began to see how much he fit in the grand heart of all systems. He belonged in Coruscant, he was meant to be here: everything told him so, it was his destiny; to step foot here and make his dreams a reality.

That is why, now finishing his last class for the day, he was unsure as to how he should feel. His expectations did not match to the real experience of what was his first day in Jedi University. Armitage Hux was a man who never had an ordinary or “happy” life, as a matter of fact, he was used to things never going his way. His categorizing of his daily life experiences was always not pleasant nor above zones but surely this one moment was a different and while unexpected not welcomed experience.

  
Not even a day into his first week as a third-year student in his undergraduate studies at a University, and first-time student in Jedi University, he already encountered a person who he identified as a _major_ headache and a nuisance to his upcoming day to day life. If he didn’t already regret not taking his science courses any sooner, he certainly now did. He would give anything to be done with his required science courses before. Now he was stuck with a bothersome partner as his chemistry class partner and already worse that he also was his lab partner.

  
Ben Solo was going to be the death of him, he could already tell, and _not_ in a good way. He would have taken his science required courses before in Arkanis Academy if he wasn’t terrible at science in general. Now, he was the sole responsible person for placing himself in a class with such a person as Ben Solo as his partner.

  
The man seemed to have a lot of issues, as demonstrated when he rose his hand quickly when the professor was taking attendance in class. He insisted that his name was not ‘Ben Solo’ as that was legally changed in favor of ‘Kylo Ren’ but the professor insisted his legal name was the one in the paper that was printed on the attendance form. They ended up getting into a trivial five-minute argument which the teacher uncoiled himself from by promising to check and confirm that what he claimed was true. Not only was that the sole issue with the guy but he was dressed in all solid black. He had symbols in all his apparels of the long dead Imperial Empire logo everywhere. He even had a tattoo in his wrist, had it on his backpack. He had a scar which Hux was almost entirely sure was drawn in and was fake to make him look intimidating-cool. He looked creepier than what he was probably going for. He also had a mask seated on his desk, not sure why he would bring one to University as they were obviously prohibited. A further disturbing fact was that he had black nail polish coating his nails and his laptop was a cringe mess of pathetic stickers that were pasted, almost making Hux laugh out loud. “Vader Rules” in one, “Darth Vader”, “Sith Lord” and the like were making Hux conclude that he had mega issues.

  
Luckily for the professor, he remained silent for the rest of the lecture. Ben Solo—or Kylo Ren…whatever was his real name was too busy crunching on obnoxious Doritos in class and gulping down what looked like a Monster energy drink. His ears were covered with Air pods and why wasn’t Hux surprised to know this? He winced with every crunch of the chips and the terribly audible sips of the disgusting energy drink. He couldn’t help but think what a student in the back voiced at the sounds with disgust: “How Uncivilized!” He had to give the man in the back the reason. Hux was squinting to look at the power point and struggling to hear the professor over at least sixty desks in front of him. The crunch of not only the chips but the bag and the loud sipping of the drink made it abysmally difficult to hear and his eyesight was not the best. Which was just his luck that he had forgotten his contacts _and_ his glasses that day.

  
He was annoyed and frustrated, cursing out the damn hindrance next to him. He could only hope that the damned student got the hint and finished his breakfast or whatever it was to him (probably a snack) fast and let Hux hear, damnit. As he was finishing (Thank the force), he noticed the annoyance grab from his backpack what appeared to be sour gummy worms and he was already losing his mind. Now, the student in the back dared throw out a desperate “Oh! Come on!” and Hux found he could not relate more to anyone else at that moment. He was half way tempted to punch him, half tempted to throw those stupid worms out the window, entertained with such thoughts and smirking evilly as his temperament was beginning to cool down until he heard the music that the annoying moron was listening to— _was that seriously **‘The Imperial March’**?_ He was seriously enamored with the old and already long-gone Imperial Empire. Hux felt a strong headache begin to form in his head. He didn’t think the day could get any worse and the annoyance any bigger with the man sitting next to him until said atrociously infuriating man turned to him after the professor assigned the classwork after finishing his lecture.

  
“Do you have a pen I could borrow?” _Why, oh, why him?_ He fumed. Hux seriously contemplated strangling him then and there, but the hindrance dared to speak more and add fuel to the already burning fire.

  
“…also, do you mind if I borrow your notes?” He dared mock Hux that way? The **GREAT** Armitage Hux? He dared to throw in a smile which surprisingly distracted Hux and made something weird happen, the flames extinguished like a fire extinguisher. Ugh, he was never going to survive chemistry class….

 

XXX

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 1: Oh, yes, I'm the Great Pretender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> Thanks so far for the kudos. Can I just say that I actually had trouble with this chapter because I had a vague idea of what I wanted to do in this one but wasn't sure how to execute it, I hope it's acceptable. Don't hesitate to let me know!

Chapter 1: Oh, Yes, I’m the Great Pretender

He couldn’t help but explore with his wandering eyes the new system. The flow was as busy as it was when he first arrived. He couldn’t help but feel fascinated with the mesmerizing and capturing view. His backpack was placed on his back with way too many books. His footsteps slower than usual, attempting to stall time and let himself get lost and invested in observing the system full of life and extravagance. He knew he had too much homework to spend his time glancing at the new scenery. His first day at Jedi University wasn’t horrible but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint what to label it. He wasn’t expecting the day as it did occur.

He stepped inside the tiny apartment he managed to rent with his mother’s life savings. He quickly found out that living in Coruscant was more expensive than living in Arkanis, it was the heart of all systems and as a result, completely commercialized. He would have no chance to relax, because even the money he had from his mother’s savings that she had inherited to him, wasn’t going to be enough to cover his expenses for his rent and accommodations. He had no time to waste in finding a job here to support his living expenses and his studies. He really didn’t want to have to rely on his father’s money despite Brendol Hux having enough money to support an entire classroom of students. He didn’t need his money, nothing from him. The only thing he needed from that man was to relive the moment in which he saw his dumbfounded expression when he informed his… that man that he had been accepted to Jedi University and he was leaving as soon as he could. No longer having to see that man made it all that better. Regrettably, he would have to leave his friend: Phasma and his dear mother but the benefits were well worth it.

The apartment was already furnished with acceptable furniture. It wasn’t the best quality of furniture, but it was decent for the amount of money he had paid for the apartment. He couldn’t help but over analyze everything. His life up to this moment. Not even two days ago, he was still in his home planet. He wasn’t alive, merely existing with a blankness of his heart and the shadow of the man he was meant to always become. Like he knew he needed something, chasing constantly in circles, to end up empty in his heart as he had started. He was far away from everything he once knew and his customary life in Arkanis was gone. Strangely enough, he didn’t feel a tear at his heart, he was unaffected by the change and the transition brought upon him by his choices. He was unrepentant as well in his decision, if anything, the guilt only struck him when he recalled his mother’s tomb, left unattended. He promised he’d visit but he wasn’t exactly thrilled to see his father should he encounter him upon his return. Still, a promise was a promise, one he would never forget because it was a promise to his mother…

He shook his head, he couldn’t afford for his plaguing thoughts to distract him, he had enough homework to do. He sighed, it was time to get it done.

XXX

The morning woke him up as usual, nothing out of place. Armitage Hux rose to find the beginning of the sun waking up as well. He got up rather effortlessly and rested. The breeze that entered through his window was the indicator of the next day of classes awaiting him. He was quick about dressing up, his morning routine was meticulous and pristine. He was prim and polished as usual. Taking his backpack with all those insufferably heavy books he had and rushed outside to be greeted with the sight of the beginning sun rays of the day. He had to be fast to catch his transport to Jedi University. He took a deep breath and urged himself to remain calm and dispel any anxiety.

It was routine as uneventful as his first day getting to his transport and reaching his university. He only was grateful that he didn’t forget his contact lenses today for what it was worth since he didn’t know what to expect out of today’s classes. He internally groaned, without a doubt nothing would change today. That meant his headache wouldn’t go away so easily—He tried to not focus on the unpleasantries and shook his head mentally as he entered the colossal campus.

He was rather quick at finding his first class of the day: Literature class. That also had been that was unusual. His partner wasn’t an obnoxious and annoying guy munching on Doritos and sipping loudly on a Monster drink. No, in fact she wasn’t terrible, and she seemed to be quite mindful as well as respectful.

She was already seated on her chair and her desk next to his. Her notebook ready and her pen was also in her hand. She came prepared and had a focused look, ready for the lesson no doubt. He had to admit he had respect for anyone who came ready to study wide awake in the early morning. Granted, he was also an early bird but not everyone had the capacity to be.

Her steel blue eyes bore into him as he took his seat in that same place from yesterday. She scanned him momentarily, before realizing he was the same person sitting next to her the day before.

“Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Rey Kenobi” Her smile seemed genuine and she formally introduced herself to Hux. He guessed that it was better for them two to meet each other for their assignments.

It would be convenient for both.

“Hi. I’m Armitage Hux” There wasn’t anything else he could offer.

That smile never ceased in her features. She nodded, processing his words and introduction.

“I have to apologize for not introducing myself sooner yesterday, I came later to the class and the professor was already giving the lesson. I hope it didn’t come across as rude. I must say, missing my ship was the worst of yesterday” That had clarified why she was late yesterday.

“Can’t imagine” Words spoken from a truly punctual man who was extremely strict on timing.

“You wouldn’t imagine that the conductor would leave earlier especially on a school day” Ah, Hux had no clue how to do small talk. He never participated in small and meaningless conversations. A true socially inept and constipated person.

“That seems troubling” He still makes the best effort; his tries are at best dry and at worst unconcerned.

“Yeah, no kidding. I’m used to a set time. You know? Like a routine and I have the signal when I have to get ready to leave” He doesn’t think he could get away from this conversation and she looks at him after an awkward silenced reigned in the conversation. He never felt this conflicted.

Clearly, he wasn’t a man of a lot of words, yet she was trying to get to know him and she meant him no harm. Why was it so hard to open up to others?

Why was he still being philosophical about his decisions and the way he was? Also, why was the professor still nor here?

“I understand your inconvenient situation.” Spoken like a true recluse. Perhaps she would get his disinterest and end the talk.

“Well, at least today all seems to be back to normal” The smile was offered once more, those steel blue eyes reflecting a spark of happiness within them.

In that moment, he truly wanted to say more but—

“Good morning class” The professor had a timing that didn’t seem to favor Armitage Hux.

He couldn’t but be strangely enthralled with her.

The way she looked completely ready and centralized on the lectures that their professor had displayed in the board. Her pencil was writing as fast as she could and the way she changed expressions, completely immersed in the lecture. There was something peculiar about the way that his eyes were perched on her instead of in the lecture. He thought it amusing how he seemed to learn more about the lesson with her reactions and her spark.

He tried to retract his attention from her and place it on the board but every now and then, he would notice her steel-blue eyes lingering also on him from the corner of his eye but quickly removed her eyes from him to muster concentration. So far, Rey Kenobi was the only person that seemed to impress him.

She seemed frank, knowledgeable, and also a nice person.

All the right reasons she should probably stay away from someone like him. There was nothing good that could happen or come out of Armitage Hux. He was an individual that was broken beyond repair and had his own dreams and aspirations guiding him solely as his compact.

There was a difference between Rey Kenobi and him that made them completely different sides of a coin to be friends.

Rey Kenobi was a nice person, he noticed it the way she looked and smiled, the way she did her best to talk to him and get to know him. Rey Kenobi would probably never be the type of individual who would hurt anyone in her lifetime.

Armitage Hux was not nice.

Never had he been nice. Armitage Hux had no initial desire to get to know her or anyone, it wasn’t a personal thing against her. He wasn’t simply devoted to people. Armitage Hux would not deny in hurting anyone and wouldn’t think twice about using everyone around him as stepping tools for the rise of his ambitions. He would be willing to advance his dreams even if it meant destroying all who stood in his way on that path.

They were completely from different worlds.

It was a simple analysis in the way he had briefly studied her. She needn’t get involved with him as her friend but as a partner for classwork, he supposed that was fine.

The lecture seemed to consume the entire period of the class until the professor ended, assigning their classwork for the day. He found he was unsurprised when she chanced a glance in his direction, expecting his complete attention.

“What do you say to working together? You do the odd number of questions and I do the evens?” She simply suggested. It was a smart move to make but part of Hux was slightly irritated. There was no way she was giving him orders! —He was the GREAT Armitage Hux for him to simply follow and bend to her rules like a mindless droid and heed to her word. To grant her leadership would be a laughing statement, unacceptable—

“That’s fine” His words betrayed and surprised him. What did that Rey Kenobi do to him?! He groaned.

“Perfect, lets get to it!” He pinched the bridge of his nose with the show of enthusiasm from her part.

Only the second day of his classes and he already felt out of place. No one ever has control over the GREAT Hux! This was just a one-time thing. Certainly, she will learn her place in due time. He was being courteous and understanding, polite out of courtesy.

They managed to finish and turn in their work, each their own respective papers. Honestly, he was much better working alone—he didn’t need her. Her steel-blue eyes following his expression as if she could actually pick up his thoughts inside his mind. If she could do that, then clearly, she was a wizard, a witch or whatever.

He was so bothered when instead she flashed him a smile. It seemed as though she was announcing her victory. That instead, he was demoted to just Armitage Hux and she was promoted to the GREAT Rey Kenobi, able to tame him and what not.

Of course, that wasn’t the case at all.

Not finding a reason to stay any longer after turning in his paper, and quite honestly, not wanting to. He got up and took his backpack, already tired of carrying so many heavy books. She waved at him goodbye, with a twinkle in her eyes. She accompanied her wave with a

“Goodbye, see you tomorrow” A friendly reminder that Hux had to see her every day now and if that didn’t leave him walking away as the sole definition of complexity, there wasn’t anything that could.

He didn’t let a word slip away from his lips before leaving, not even a wave of his hand, or a look acknowledging that he had seen her saying bye to him.

It wasn’t that he cared for her or for her ‘goodbyes.’

Of course not, he was completely fine and perfectly content by being left alone. And no, he wasn’t simply pretending. He was perfectly fine without anyone saying “Hi” and “Bye” to him. He was doing well. He didn’t need anyone in his life.

Especially not her….

XXX

 

 To Be Continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never imagined it would be so hard to write Hux, it is beyond difficult trying to imagine his characterization and what he would and would not do. I also cannot believe I read his entire Wikipedia page to help guide me. I was amazed to discover that despite being a relatively new character, he has a lot of background to his story, very well though out. 
> 
> AND we finally have Rey! Yes, she's a Kenobi in my story, unrepentant.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Freddie Mercury's single "The Great Pretender"  
> The summary end-quote is part of the song lyrics.


End file.
